


Infatuation

by Tappioca_Pudding



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Existential Angst, F/F, F/M, Feel-good, Girl Power, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, No Angst, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tappioca_Pudding/pseuds/Tappioca_Pudding
Summary: College was often thought of as the best years of your life. Making bonds that would never break have experiences that would resonate with you for years to come and paved the way to who you were . Blossom was going of the college and little did she know he was to.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ms. Keane/Professor Utonium, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 6





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys. This is my first ever fanfiction on this sight , so leap of faith . Anyway I hope you enjoy this little piece of my soul and hopefully this is going to be good. So... Yeah. Here we go

Today was the day. It was happening and for once in her life . Blossom saw nothing but panic . Silent panic , she had come to learn , is the most deadly . For silent panic comes without warning. When you think your ready for the life changing journey your about to embark on only for a fresh , unadultered panic to take hold of you and lead you down the downward spiral of doubt.

Silent panic was the sole reason she was like this. Sitting on the edge of her bed , head in her hands as she stared at the dusty pink suit cases and bland brown boxes sitting almost inoccently near the door awaiting her to lead them to their new beginning. Liars , they were all but innocent because these bags . That held half her wardrobe and a good chunk of her childhood , these bags meant it was really happening . Blossom was really leaving.

How was she to survive , who the heck trusted her to live on her own, sure there would be a roommate but what if they were horrid and Blossom had to spend the next year stuck with some slob with a racid personality and even worse hygiene. The thought made her shiver . What if they didn't do the dishes and expected her to clean up after them. Blossom Victoria Utonium cleans after no one. Save for Buttercup and occasionally Bubbles but that was almost instinct since she's been doing it for so long.

God what was she to do without her sister , or The Professor or Miss Keane or Mayor Belum . Maybe she shouldn't have skipped that year and went straight to the flames. She was only 17 and regretting skipping that year and just going on this journey with her sisters . This means she has to cook every night .Could she just survive of ramen and takeout ?. Oh God that means she has to go to the grocery store by herself. Blossom barely liked it there when she had Bubbles chattering and Buttercups moaning to draw her focuse away from the mass of people . Now she had to do that on her own . Maybe if she's lucky she'll get a nice roommate she can go with. Ha like Luck has ever been on her side

With a groan , she flopped back down onto her bed . Her warm soft bed. Her nice big room. Her adorable stuffed owl . Oh she was going to miss these things along with a plethora of others. Her desk . The late nights doing homework and helping Buttercup catch up since the girl insisted on doing it last minute as always. Her nice big window that if ever the need arises. She could just climb out of and go for a flight about Townsville. Her bookshelf. Sure it was empty since the last thing Blossom would dare live without was her extensive collection of literature . It was empty but she remembers the day Professor had gotten it. They had spent the entire evening with Google translating the instructions to build it since they were in Turkish and after 7 grueling hours they had went to Freddy's as a celebration for finally finishing . She was five then , now she was freaking seventeen and having a mental break down.

She curled up with another groan . She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't . She wanted to go so badly but also didn't want to , It was so freaking confusing !

NO, she had to will herself to calm down. This was normal. Everyone freakes out before they make a drastic change in their lives right. All she had to do was calm down . She was ready for this.

With new found vigour she threw off her sheets and decided she was indeed ready for. And no she was not repeatedly telling herself that so she could build and false sense of confidence , shut up.

One calm , steamy shower later she tasked herself with finding the best outfit for this occasion. She wanted to look casul yet still look confident . The duo of outfits she had laid out the night before were both that and with a bit of Bubbles help didn't make her look like anyone's boss. Contender one was promising , plain blue jeans and a white blouse and black sneakers . It was casual yet neat. Contender to she more wary off. It was an off the shoulder dusty pink sundress and white pumps .While beautiful she herself hadn't been the biggest fan of dresses in years, after that incident with her spring ball gown she had never looked at them the same. Contender one ended up being endgame . And after drying her long locks of luxious copper hair , she made quick work of putting it on. 

She decided against her red ribbon today since I clashed horribly with her outfit choice and elected for a white ribbon to pull back her locks in a high ponytail. Looking herself in the mirror and putting on a light coating of pink lips gloss on her lips and selecting the necklace Miss Keane had gotten her for her birthday last year and putting it on , a once over of herself and she was satisfied and ready for this . Or so she's telling herself.

She grabbed hold of her suit case along with her duffle bag and 3 boxes with ease , thanking super strength for making it breeze. She could come back for the other suitcase soon enough. 

She was going to miss this room so much , oh how she dreaded dorm life yet still could wait for it.

She didn't bother checking her sisters rooms from inhabitance , already hearing Buttercups gruff morning struck voice amoung Bubbles chirpy hey pitched giggles and Professor own somber base. She was ready for this . A deep breath and she ventured down stairs , her suitcase wheels bumbing against the tiled steps alerting her family of her arrival.

Once they were within view she caught the blissful sight of Buttercup devouring a plate and pancakes in a old band T-shirt she had choosen for her sleeping attire and sweatpants . Barely aware of the almost awed face of her youngest sister as she watched her sister inhale the stack of goodness that was their fathers cooking as she daintly took bits from her own. Their father chuckling lightly from behind the Sunday Tribute , a bit steaming cup of coffee in a best dad in the world mug they had bought him when they were 8 on Father's day. Still using 9 years later . She was going to miss this .

"Hey Guys ." Blossom greeted as she discarded her bags nearby . Barley noticing as Bubbles hoped of her chair and sprinted to her in haze of sky blue light. Only realizing soon the blue streak jumping at her and engulfing her in a bone breaking hug , needing Blossom to steady herself and her youngest sister .

"I can't believe your leaving." Bubbles whined into her shoulder and Blossom couldn't help but chuckle. She was going to miss this.

"My little girls are growing up." Proffesor said in remorse , despising the idea of his once baby babygirls were becoming his now older baby girls.

"We're not so little anymore dad." Blossom argued , still not pulling away from her sisters embrace.

"You will always be my little girls, even when your old and gray." He protested and the determination in his voice just showed how that statement was not a bluff.

"Well, leadergirl , I for one can't wait for you to leave . I'm turning your room into a weight room. "Buttercup said with a smirk and syrupy lips . Ignoring the half hearted glare from their youngest.

"No you don't and no you won't." Blossom retorted in confidence.

" No she doesn't and no she won't indeed. Your sister is still coming back. " Proffesor said , taking a curt sip from his mug.

" Then what's the point of her even leaving!" Buttercup whined , earning and scoff from Bubbles who still wouldn't release hers sister even though her sister really didn't want her to .

"To get an education." Blossom said , chuckling at the roll of eyes from her sister.

"Whatever." She grumbled , shoving another form full in her mouth .

Proffesor laughed a bit , swallowing his hit drink.  
"Blossom how are you feeling about this?" He asked and Blossom bit her lip a little , she was ready for this.

" I'm ...excited , and a bit nerves but I can do this." Blossom said more for herself than anything .

" I want you to know we support you all the way " Proffesor said , standing from his place and putting his hand on the shoulder of his eldest who committed the embrace to memory.

"Yeah, you got this Blossom." Bubblea cheered from her side . Still holding on.

"Yeah Knock em dead kiddo." A new voice chirped and she turned her head to find Miss Keane approaching. She practically lived here at this point , if only her father would cease moving at a snail's pace and put a ring on it . 17 years of pining and it was exhausting to watch.

"Hey Miss Keane!" Bubbles yelled much to Buttercup grouchy discomfort .

"Hey guys, Your wearing the necklace." Keane said and Blossom nodded enthusasticly at the olde woman.

"She kinda never isn't." Buttercup interjected with her dirty secret, one Blossom had no shame in . Keane was basically their mother if only someone would finally make it official.

"What can I say I'm in love." Blossom said with a grin much to everyones amusment . Keane laughed melodiously and Blossom was sure she saw hearts in her father's eyes.

"Well then, now that that's settled , don't you think you should be getting a move on. Last time I checked your orientation is is 3 hours and your deary still head to get settled in.

"Shit." Was all Blossom could say. She was going to be late. 

"I don't want you to go!" Bubblea whined 

"Geez bubs, you still got an entire 1 hour drive with her. "Buttecup said gruffly .

After packing in all her bags in the SUV , including the ones she had left upstairs. They were off. It was and hour long drive but it went by in flash. Buttercup and Bubbles arguing . Proffesor chasting them from the drivers seat . She was going to miss this .

When they got to campus , Blossom watching in awe of the plethora of people simply walking on the great lawn. This was it.

After a long winded goodbye from Bubbles and an all to tight hug from Buttercup and final words from Professor and a hug. She was alone and in college and you very well believe she was ready for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed that. By the way Blossom skipped a year of highschool and honestly I don't know how College works , let alone American College but when has not knowing ever stopped anyone. Also you will meet Brick and he will be every last bit as lovely as always .
> 
> Till we meet again ladies and gentlemen and everything in between


End file.
